More Than Nothing
by Casual Spoon
Summary: What would happen if Rey lost the fight to Kylo Ren in "The Force Awakens" and he takes her as his prisoner? Dark. Non-con scenarios.
1. Chapter 1 - Captured

"You're nothing…" Kylo stares into Rey's welling eyes,"...But not to me." His outstretched hand trembles. "Join me." His voice is uncharacteristically quiet. "Please."

Her loneliness is as real and tangible as the bodies scattered around them. But underneath, that spark of rebellion flickers like a fragile fire, searching for any fuel to stay alive. If he puts it out now, she can be reborn anew. She can be his.

But, should she reject him, she'll no doubt stand in his way. He can't allow that. Won't.  
"Please." He begs her.

She only needs to take his hand for their fates to be united.

Rey's lips tremble, but her voice remains calm. "Ben, please don't do this."

"No!" Her resistance cuts into him. "You're still holding on. You have to let it go. The Empire, your parents, the Resistance, the Sith, the Jedi... let the past die." His breathing is ragged and his dark eyes meet hers. "Kill it, if you have to. That's the only way to become what you are meant to be."

Rey is trembling, the weight of her decision pulling her towards two impossibly different futures. Stray tears escape her welling eyes and her hand twitches towards his own.

_So she'll concede after all,_ he thinks. A surge of excitement rushes through him. Once she stands with him, he can forgive her hesitation. More than anyone, he understands her fears.

They're nearly touching. Rey's hand passes his own and she darts forward, reaching for her lightsaber he'd tucked into his belt. He blasts her back with the force, sending her flying across the room. She regains her balance as he regains his composure. Rage is rolling off of him, even this far she can feel it and her stomach sours with fear. But she can't let that stop her.

With the force, Rey grabs hold of her lightsaber on his belt. It flies through the air towards her and is almost in her grasp when Kylo stops it mid-air. It hangs between them, shaking with the effort both light and dark exert in their hold over it.

Rey releases a guttural scream. Her connection to the force is stronger than his. She can win. She has to. Overcoming him is the difference between her friends' survival and certain death.

Kylo grits his teeth, sweat dripping down his face. This is more than just a fight for the destruction of the Resistance. If he loses, he loses the only person to have ever understood him. The sting of her betrayal is nearly as strong as his former master's.

All those years of training. And for what... Wait. She may be able to overpower him with brute force, but those years of training didn't count for nothing. He can outsmart her.

The lightsaber is breaking, pieces flying off between them. It's his chance. Kylo loosens his grip on the lightsaber.

Sensing his hold slipping, Rey yanks the lightsaber towards herself. In that same moment, Kylo let's go of it entirely.

The lightsaber soars towards her, past her outstretched hand, and smashes into her face. Her nose crunches under the cold metal. She bends over and curses.

He knows he only has a few seconds before Rey rights herself and fights him. Now, armed with a weapon, she's a veritable threat. He scans the floor for the handcuffs that she'd worn when he first brought her into this throne room. They'd been discarded carelessly in the heat of the battle against Snoke's guards.

His eyes pause at Rey's feet. The handcuffs are directly behind her.

Restrained hisses of pain escape Rey. Careful to avoid her tender, now crooked nose, she wipes at her watering eyes, retrieves the damaged lightsaber, and regains her balance. Her eyes lock with his.

"I don't want to fight you." She says.

Kylo circles around her left side, lightsaber in hand. "Then put down your arms. Join me."

She powers on her lightsaber. It shakes in her hands, thrumming. "There's still good in you. I can feel it."

"Do you remember what I said?"

Rey presses her lips together. "We don't have to do this, Ben. I can still help you."

"No. It's my turn to help you. Say it."

Rey tightens her grip on the lightsaber and looks over his shoulder. The window is still open, Resistance ships are exploding one by one in the distance. Tiny flashes of green light. Each one the end of countless lives. The sight causes her heart to squeeze so tight she can hardly breathe.

Was Poe already dead?

No. She can't think about that now. In the reflection of the glass, she sees her opportunity. Snoke's escape pod.

"Say it!" Kylo bellows.

Reaching out with the force. Rey rips the viewing glass from the wall, hurling it at Kylo. In the same breath, she charges him.

Kylo deflects the viewing glass and raises his lightsaber to meet hers. They clash. Rey's lightsaber shakes uncontrollably, buzzing in her grip. She swings at Kylo with all her might. He blocks. Not one to quit, she slashes at his side.

When their lightsabers collide, hers wavers, then disappears entirely. With the unexpected loss of resistance, she falls past Ren, landing on her shoulder and rolling.

They face each other. _No, no, no._ This couldn't be it. He'd circled her, cornering her with no escape. She bangs the end of the lightsaber a few times, willing it to roar back to life. Nothing. _This is it. I'm as good as dead,_ she thinks to herself.

_But I'll be damned if I don't go down without a fight._

She's scanning the room for additional weapons, when, to her surprise, Kylo lowers his lightsaber. Its red glow bathes the underside of his face. Using the force, he summons a pair of handcuffs to his hand. "Surrender to me."

"Never, you-" A series of explosions rock the entire ship. Both Rey and Kylo are thrown by their force.

Dazed and confused, with a faint ringing in his ears, Kylo gathers his senses. He still has the handcuffs and his lightsaber. But the girl. Rey. She's across the room, running towards Snoke's escape pod. Kylo's pulse races.

Reaching out with the force he grabs a hold of Rey and, without mercy, brings her crashing to the ground, dragging her towards him. He sprints clumsily across the room to meet her.

She's fighting his force grip so hard, that she's slowed his pull on her and is nearly standing. But her focus on the mental leaves her unprepared for his physical assault. Kylo barrels into her headlong, tackling her back to the ground.

Her skull slams into the hard floor with a sickening crack. Darkness claws at her vision and coughs rack her body as she tries to take in oxygen.

She's so small compared to him. So strong, yet so fragile. Wiry arms that could cut him in two while wielding a saber, yet her shuddering breaths unfocused gaze, and nose, now bent at the bridge, serve as a reminder of her fragile mortality. If she embraced her pain as he did, there'd be no stopping her.

Sparks fill the air and sirens wail through Starkiller Headquarters. Rey's vision clears enough that she can take in her surroundings and sees what Ren's holding. When she sees the handcuffs, she fills with fear. The sickening kind of fear that makes you want to scream and vomit at the same time. The feeling is so strong it's almost palpable to Ren. But he doesn't hesitate, he pins her to ground.

Rey bucks her hips and shoves at Ren's legs to try and unbalance him, but he's immovable. Moving his weight from her hips to her chest, he uses his knees to pin her arms down. Rey screams in protest.

"Get off! Let me go!"

His hands capture her wrists in one deft move and he moves his knees to bring them together in the handcuffs. Rey strains her muscles, fighting him every inch as he pulls her hands together, but it's not enough. He gathers her wrists into one hand and forces her into the handcuffs with the other.

Her skin is red and angry, but she can't feel the pain through the panic.

She'd expected a lightsaber, not handcuffs; death, not imprisonment. The prospect of failing her friends, here, now, and living, is too much.

The moment the handcuffs click shut, her devastation washes over him.

"Why?" She asks in a whisper, his weight still crushing her.

He smirks cruelly and leans down, his breath hot in her ear.

"You were a fool to come here willingly."


	2. Chapter 2 - Naive

His breath is hot in her ear. Rey freezes in fear. Her blood runs cold. _What is he doing?_

"You should've taken my offer." His words allude to something more than a threat, a promise. She will suffer for this.

A shiver runs down her spine.

Torture was a certainty. Death, a distinct possibility.

Another huff of breath on her cheek reminds her of her current position. He's too close, the fabric of his uniform falling like a curtain between them and the carnage of felled guards beyond.

"It was my only option." She says with quiet defiance. "I could never be like you."

He pulls back, eyebrows furrowed, mouth grim. There's a barely contained temper just under the surface.

"There's no one here forcing you to walk this path, Ben. You can choose your own destiny. It's not too late."

"No. It is too late. You know that-" Kylo begins, but is cut off by a shrill shriek from the doorway.

"What happened?!" General Hux stands quivering in front of Snoke's bisected corpse. He risks another step forward before the smell of gore hits him and he staggers backwards.

Kylo stands with a growl pulling her up by her restraints. Darkness dances at the edge of her visions. When did everything get so bright? She must have hit her head harder than she'd thought.

He squeezes Rey's arm in warning. "The girl murdered Snoke."

Rey lowers her shoulder and rams it into Kylo's stomach. He grunts but doesn't move. His grip on her arm tightens into a vice. There will be a bruise, one among many.

He steers her towards the escape pod.

Hux isn't done, though. "And the guards, too? I'm supposed to believe she killed all of them?"

"It would appear so." Kylo says.

"And you?" Hux's fear is replaced with anger as he marches towards Kylo and his prisoner. "How could you let this happen? The supreme leader is dead!"

Kylo stops marching Rey towards the escape pod. "The supreme leader is dead?" He turns on Hux, whose eyes widen in terror. Too late he realizes his error. Without the supreme leader, who could possibly keep Kylo in line? And without a cap to that anger...

Using the force, Kylo lifts Hux off the ground by his throat.

The sound is awful. Stangled gurgling, sputtering. Flailing feet and hands helplessly clawing at his own throat. Rey can't bring herself to look away as Hux's face turns purple.

With the last of his breath, Hux manages to choke out the words that save his life. "All hail the supreme leader."

General Hux drops to the floor like a heavy sack of flour. He gasps for air through a partially crushed windpipe.

Rey winces but doesn't move. The grip Kylo has on her arm is ironclad. Her head is pounding and, though she tries to stand straight, everything is spinning.

She'd be damned before she leaned on Kylo for help. She fights to stand on her own. But when he pulls her forward, she stumbles. He pulls her towards him, her small frame pressing into his chest.

Through the grime that coats her face, remnants of tears trail through blood from her crooked. His heart twists with a feeling he might have identified as guilt, but he shoves it down as soon as it appears.

"Don't get any ideas," She mutters under her breath.

Another round of explosions rocks the ship.

"We have to go," Kylo says.

"Wait!" A hoarse Hux calls out. "Supreme Leader. What of the remaining rebels?"

Ren stops in his tracks. He says nothing, leveling a stare at Hux that threatens violence should he say something stupid.

"Three rebel ships." Hux's voice trembles with thinly veiled fear. "They escaped to the mineral planet, Crait."

Rey, though disoriented, perks up. Escape. Hope. A chance for the rebellion.

"Find them, destroy them." Kylo dismisses Hux and steers Rey towards the escape pod.

"Supreme leader, wait!" Hux calls after them.

"Find your own escape pod." Kylo barks.

When they reach the threshold, a door opens to reveal a hatch embedded in the floor. Kylo pulls her into the room and locks the door behind him. No escape.

"Don't kill them," Rey says, "They're of no threat to you."

Ren bends down until he's inches from her face. His gaze is dark and unreadable, like staring into dark pools of obsidian.

"Please." She whispers.

He leans in closer, his nose almost touching her own. "We both know that's a lie. You'll come for me. All of you will."

The hairs on her neck stand on end. He continues. "Unless I get you first." Kylo steps back, his predatory gaze roving over her body, lingering on her lips. She wants nothing more than to curl up and hide, but she forces herself to meet his gaze.

Gently, he smudges blood, tears, and sweat across her cheek. She jerks away from his gloved hand. "Don't touch me." Her voice is soft but commanding.

"You're afraid. Afraid of what a monster like me might do."

"Stay out of my head."

"Oh, I don't need to be inside to know what you're thinking." He pushes her against the wall. "You have no cards left to play, no tricks, no plans. The light has made you weak, and now you're at my mercy, Rey." Another tremor rumbles through the ship and he releases her. "Remember that."

The loss of contact is like a canyon carved between them.

If Rey could, she'd be an entire solar system away from him. Relieved, but unable to stand straight, she leans against the wall and cradles her head on the cool metal.

Ren watches her carefully. Quickly, he opens the escape pod hatch embedded in the floor and brings her to its edge.

He goes first, climbing down into the escape pod. Despite Snoke's stature while he was a live, the inside is smaller than anticipated. The escape pod was just a circular chamber no larger than 5 feet across.

He looks up at Rey who is still toeing the edge, weighing her options. She has nowhere to run, but should she really climb into an escape pod with the enemy?

A surge of force pushes her forward, knocking her off balance. She tumbles into the escape pod. The edge of the hatch graze her shoulder and head as she falls. Her stomach lurches as she's caught around her waist by strong arms. He holds her there, just above the ground.

The instinct to shove Kylo away is immediate, but her hands are handcuffed and pinned between them. Slowly, he lowers her onto the ground and unwinds his arms from her form.

Without warning, he pushes into her mind.

The connection between them flares to life vividly, the rest of the escape pod disappearing. As if they are the only two in the world.

Her eyes widen and she throws up a mental wall. The vision disappears and they're in the escape pod again. "This shouldn't still be-" She begins.

He's sweating and wild-eyed. "I'm surprised, too. But perhaps there's something more between us than Snoke's manipulations."

Rey shakes her head. Her vision blurs and takes a deep breath, willing the fog in her head to clear.

He's still trying to pry his way into her mind. The force-bond is too strong to shut him out entirely, but she clamps down on the connection, limiting his ability to know her mind and feel her emotions to a small trickle.

Kylo frowns. "Let's see how long you can keep that up." He climbs the ladder to close the escape pod's hatch and eyes her warily from above.

She's clearly disoriented, but there's something feral about her. A refusal to submit even when the odds are so clearly stacked against her.

He could destroy the mental barrier she's constructed, shatter her mind into a thousand broken pieces. But he doesn't.

There's something about her resistance that excites him. A challenge to be conquered. But not now, not yet. He has more pressing issues at hand. Like getting away from this ship before it explodes.

He climbs back down and straps her into a seat. "Relax. I'm putting you under for transport."

"I'd rather stay awake."

He looms over her. "It wasn't a request."

Rey juts out her chin defiantly. "Spare the rebels."

He chuckles, a sound so foreign she almost doesn't recognize it at first. "I'll consider it." He says.

She bites her lip, it's not a guarantee-no, it's an outright lie-but what would fighting him here gain her? She weighs her options and lowers her guard. "Fine." She closes her eyes and lets him to place his fingers against her forehead.

He traces the edge of her face with his finger tips. "Goodnight, Rey."

Her body goes limp and she slumps forward against her seatbelt Her head lolls to the side.

"What a fool." Kylo mutters to himself. He seats himself across from Rey in the circular chamber and pulls the lever to eject the escape pod from the ship. They jettison through a field of destroyed ships, towards Crait.

As he'd anticipated, a star destroyer appears in the distance, blinking out of lightspeed travel. Kylo checks on Rey, but she's not fighting for consciousness. He relaxes his mental hold over her.

She's smaller than he remembers from their previous encounters. Her presence is larger than her physical form. In fact, when she isn't trying to kill him, she's quite beautiful.

He lean forward, holding her face in both hands, searching her form for something, anything to tell him what he should do with her.

On one hand, he should rip the information of Luke Skywalker's location from her mind, kill her, and be done with Jedis once and for all.

On the other hand, he could break her and mold her into a tool for the dark side.

Ruling the galaxy was going to be quite the endeavor. And though he'd never admit it to anyone, Kylo was lonely. An angry, cruel monster, but still lonely.

He presses his lips to her forehead. She murmurs, rousing from her dreamless sleep. He pushes her consciousness back down. _Not yet._

The ship shudders as the star destroyer catches their escape pod in its tractor beam. They board the ship, Kylo carrying Rey in his arms. Storm troopers stand at either side of the landing dock. None so much as breathe as Kylo passes them.

He carries Rey through the winding halls of the star destroyer, stopping at a room eerily reminiscent of the interrogation room he'd held her in before.

The heavy door slides into place behind them.


End file.
